cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Falco Lombardi
Falco Lombardi is a Falcon who is one of the core members of the Star Fox Team, and is one of the main protagonist of the Star Fox series. He was a fellow cadet in the Cornerian Air Force Academy with a dream of flying, and became a close friend of Fox McCloud. Once Fox formed a new Star Fox team, Falco became one of the core members and has remained with the team ever since. While cocky and arrogant, he is incredibly caring of his team mates and would do anything for them. History Early Life Falco was born and raised on the tropical planet of Corneria in the Nilenian province.. As he grew up on Corneria, Falco would meet and become good friends with Fox McCloud, and they would often engage in activities. Falco also started running with a gang known as the Hot Rodders, but Fox convinced him to leave the gang, and Fox helped Falco achieve his dream of flying as they entered the Cornerian Air Force academy, with Falco excelling greatly as a top pilot. Falco also befriends a Hot Rodders member known as Katt Munro, and Katt leaves the Hot Rodders with Falco, joining the Cornerian Air Force Academy with Falco to be closer to him. Fox also forms the Star Fox team after the death of his father, James, and Falco joins the team as a member, along with Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad. Star Fox Eventually, Andross and his Venomian empire starts invading the Lylat System, and as Cornerian forces are battling Andross' forces in fierce fighting, Star Fox is called in to help. Falco fights in the invasion of Corneria, battling Venomian forces and defenses on the surface of the world, then he fights and bests Star Wolf lead by Wolf O'Donnell when they attack. Falco keeps fighting in a number of battles across the Lylat System, fighting Venomian forces on a number of worlds, then Falco fights his way to Venom itself. After breaking enemy defenses, Falco fights Star Wolf in a fierce dogfight, and then they best them again, and then Falco helps Fox fights Andrew Oikonney and kills him by destroying his mecha. After Fox defeats Andross and escape venom, Falco and the team are rewarded for their efforts, and they officially become a unit in the Cornerian military. Falco keeps embarking on a number of missions to help the Cornerians keep the Lylat safe, but boredom starts to strike, leading to Falco leaving the team. Eventually, however, Falso returns to help Fox in the Saurian Crisis, and here, Falco meets and befriends Krystal. Together, they fight off an ambush by Wolf and Fara, and though Wolf escapes, Fox, Falco and Krystal capture Fara and send her to be imprisoned on Corneria. With that, Fox storms Krazoa palace and fights General Scales, then he confronts Andross, who survived their previous encounter. Fox fights and kills Andross for good, and finally end the Saurian crisis, and as Star Fox is rewarded for their efforts, Falco and Krystal join the Star Fox team. With the new team at his side, Falco helps in a mission on Chorelis,then afterwards, Falco takes Krystal to see an aurora, in which Falco kisses Krystal, but they decide to remain friends. After Falco and Krystal fight off pirates attacking a freighter, Falco starts having a riff with Fox, but Krystal helps alleviate tensions and they reconcile. Falco keeps helping his team in fighting many fierce battles, missions and adventures from then on. Eventually, when Wolf leads the Venomian Army in a rebellion against Corneria, so Falco fights Wolf's rebellion on several worlds, then Falco fights Venomian forces in a fierce battle on Firluna, in which Falco bests Star wolf in a dogfight. However, that's when the Aparoids attack them and start invading the Lylat, so Falco starts helping the Cornerians in fighting the Aparoids. With help from his team and Cornerian forces, Falco keeps fighting in numerous fierce battles against the Aparoids, fighting on Grippia, Katina, Titania, Fichina, and then Falco finds Wolf and helps him defend Elidire. After this, Falco fights to liberate Sauria, then keeps fighting to defend Corneria, in which Wolf comes to help them. Afterwards, they assault Aparoidias and destroy the Aparoid Queen, Malkema, finally ending the war. One year after the Invasion, and after Peppy Hare retires, a dark turn eventually happens with the team when Slippy Toad is killed by a machine leftover from Andross during a mission to Lerushk. As a result, Fox forces the resignations of Falco and Krystal, his two remaining team mates, and he himself goes down a ruthless path. Falco and Krystal enlist as soldiers in the Cornerian Marine Corps to help battle the Venomian invasions of the Lylat lead by Gizar Veras. Falco fights in fierce battles on Fichina, Mirilis, Firluna, Khilirihk, Hinaril, Merkener and Grippia, rescuing Wolf from Fichina and finding Fox in the Venomian city of Gallene. While striking Merkener, they discover Veras planning to revive the Aparoids and bring them under his control. After defending Corneria and Chorelis, Falco strikes the Venomian base on Embanol, destroying Veras' projects and then he helps confront and silence Veras. With the conflict over, Krystal, Fox and Falco reform back into Team Star Fox, with Wolf now joining with them, and getting a new mother ship, the Great Fox II before sailing off to their next adventure. Falco fights in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then he keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. He also ventures on Sauria with Wolf, Fox and Krystal and he also fights in the Cerinian-Krieger conflict on Sauria a midst the Saurian Civil War, in which Falco and Krystal help the Cerinians while Fox and Wolf assist the Kriegers. In the end, they help the two sides unite to fight the real enemy of Sauria, the forces of Alice Felix. Falco is then fighting in fierce battles against Felix's forces a midst the vicious Civil War, fighting on Sauria, Mirilis and Chorelis and finally defeating Felix, as well as stopping an operation of Erich Kemmerich. Eventually, Falco and the team help Krystal to find her home world of Cerinia, and they investigate the situation. While Falco is fighting Krieger forces in fierce battles on Hisiri and Chinien, assisting the Cornerian soldiers fighting there, Falco finds Krystal's old friends, Gregiry and Vasiliy, and they take him and the team to Cerinia, which has been hidden by a cloak created by Kemmerich. Falco helps defend Cerinia from Krieger assaults, then he assists in defending Chorelis, Sauria and Corneria from invading Kreiger forces in fierce battles. After this, Falco helps Cerinian forces to liberate Cerinia in a final assault, then they move to strike the final Krieger base on Krieg, where Falco assists Krystal in confronting Erich Kemmerich. After a ferocious battle, Kemmerich is finally killed and Cerinia is finally liberated and free. After the conflict with Kemmerich finally comes to a close and the situation regarding Cerinia is finally resolved, Falco leads the team in battling Venomian remnant forces and other hostiles on vast numbers of worlds, with Falco fighting the vast forces of Visental and Lionel Scarshelm on countless planets, fighting in fierce battles to stop their operations, while also fighting against pirates and renegades. Falco helps greatly in fighting the mysterious and dangerous enemy known as the Silencers on a number of planets and helps stop their threat to the Lylat, then Falco helps in fighting the Cerinian Covenant and successfully stopping their threats. Falco continues leading the Star Fox team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. As he keeps fighting and helping the team, he becomes and even closer friend to the other members, becoming very loyal and protective of them as he remains committed to them. Anime History The anime series is a canon continuation and expansion of the story lines of the Star Fox team. Falco's story is expanded as well, with Falco serving the exact same role here in the anime, as he is one of the main protagonists and one of the core members of the Star Fox team. Remaining the same, Falco shows a cocky and reckless, though highly caring and compassionate nature, as he still helps the team into various objectives and adventures. Falco leads his team mates as he fights in fierce conflicts and missions against different enemies on many worlds across the Lylat Galaxy. Throughout the anime series, Falco engages in numerous adventures, while also interacting with his team mates and helping them with different tasks and ventures in their spare time. For more information on Fox's role in the anime series, see Falco Lombardi (Star Fox Anime). Traits Appearance Falco is a handsome falcon with blue and red feathers. His blue feathers cover his body while the red feathers cover his chest and around his eyes, and he has a yellow beak. He has typical falcon features, like a raptor like beak and hands with the appearance of wings. He has blue eyes and he has blue tail feathers. He has a slender, yet very fit and athletic build and he stands at somewhat tall height, and he is somewhat strong and muscular. Falco speaks in a youthful, yet tough voice with a masculine pitch. He mostly has a casual or cocky tone of voice and a casual manner of speech, and he sometimes uses foul and coarse language, while speaking with a Brooklyn accent. He usually has a serious or stubborn expression. Though he wears a number of different clothes, Falco has one primary outfit throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of a green camouflaged flight suit, a grey jacket, grey knee high boots, a red scarf and a small backpack. Personality Falco is incredibly brash, cocky, arrogant and reckless, and though he acts tough, he is also incredibly kind, playful and optimistic, and he is very caring and helpful towards his friends. He often expresses annoyance and frustration and would constantly talk back to others, and he was rather uncooperative and resistant to authority. As such, he is very prone to insolence and sarcasm and making snide remarks and acting condescendingly towards some others. Falco was highly arrogant, very reckless and cocky, and he would often boast about his abilities and was a showoff, while constantly rushing into things. However, he is very friendly, playful and even brotherly towards his team mates and did whatever he could for them. He is extremely helpful and caring and did whatever he could to help those in need, and he was very loyal to his friends. He was extremely protective of his team and would often risk his life to save and help them. As time goes on, he becomes much more respectful and supportive, and despite his brash and blunt nature, he deeply considers the team to be his family, and he is also shown to be very forgiving. Skills and Abilities Falco is a highly skilled, fierce and tough fighter. He is very strong and resilient in a fistfight, and he shows great skills in marksmanship, skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with his use of guns, Falco is a very strong and excellent hand to hand fighter and can skillfully take down a number of opponents with his fists, as well as wrestling an enemy over a rifle. He is also skilled at using a knife or a machete. While not the strongest out of the team members, he is shown to be very fast and maneuverable, having very high agility. Falco is also a highly skilled pilot and is the best flier out of the team. He is also a skilled at demolitions and can destroy very concrete targets. Relationships Krystal Falco and Krystal are very excellent best friends, and the two are very close and intimate. They commonly spend much of their time together, work very hard and well together and fight side by side, helping each other in battle, as well as talking to each other often, sharing their thoughts and feelings with one another. Falco and Krystal are very friendly, playful and close to each other and commonly converse and spend time with one another, giving each other much support and comfort. They both greatly enjoy each other's company and work very well together, as they care deeply for one another, with Krystal being incredibly gentle, warm and caring to Falco, who greatly reciprocates. Falco has been very attracted to the beautiful Krystal, which lead to them having a strong and intimate romantic and even sexual relationship at times. However, they ultimately decided that they should simply remain as friends, and now, they continue happily enjoying their incredibly strong friendship. Fox McCloud Falco and Fox are very good friends, the two of them having met in middle school. Though they had something of a rivalry at first, they became close friends, Falco and Fox often engaged in activities. Falco and Fox became very loyal and protective of each other, and they always try to help each other out in any situation, the two serving at each other's side consistently. Though they sometimes bicker, argue and even fight, they greatly care for one another and would do anything for each other. Falco is very appreciative of Fox, as Fox had helped him realize his dream of flying. Katt Munro Falco befriended Katt when they were still part of the Hot Rodders, and as such, Katt developed a strong crush on Falco, entering the Cornerian Air Force academy to be close to him. As such, Katt has sporadically helped Falco ever since, often flirting with him, though Falco usually rejected her advances. As time goes on, however, Falco starts to embrace some of Katt's advances and they start having a romantic relationship, the two ultimately committing and marrying one another in the end. Wolf O'Donnell Wolf despises Falco, often insulting him and treating him aggressively and threateningly, and in response, Falco often acts mischievous towards Wolf and make fun of him, mostly to get a rise out of him. However, as time goes on, they start showing that they do still deeply care for one another, and they will still try to help each other and even save the other from danger several times. Leon Powalksi Falco absolutely hates Leon, finding him creepy and unsettling, and the two of them have a heated rivalry. Leon would often taunt and insult Falco, so Falco would often act aggressive and threatening towards Leon in return. They refuse to cooperate with one another, even when on the same side, and will take whatever time they have in a battle to take a jab at one another. Slippy Toad Falco often acts like a big brother towards Slippy, and would constantly make fun of him. Initially, Falco only expressed high annoyance and frustration with Slippy due to his incompetence, but as time went on, Falco started greatly appreciating Slippy, despite still being annoyed with his clumsiness. Falco still greatly cares for Slippy and shows much concern when he is in danger. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Falco reappears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, as an unlockable character, using his fists and a blaster pistol. He even shares in the communications channel when a Star Fox character on the stage performs their special taunt on a Star Fox map. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Falco reappears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character. He uses the same move set he has in past games. His final smash has him using an Arwing to blast opponents on the stage. He is fast and maneuverable, but is not as strong, despite having some strength. Like the other Star Fox characters, he is able to perform a special taunt on a Star Fox map to open a communication channel. Super Smash Bros. Universe Falco reappears in Super Smash Bros. Universe as a playable character. He uses the same move set he has in past games. His final smash has him using an Arwing to blast opponents on the stage. He is fast and maneuverable, but is not as strong, despite having some strength. Though he is somewhat slower than the others, he is very strong and somewhat heavy. Like the others, he is able to perform a special taunt on a Star Fox map to open a communication channel. In the Subspace Emissary, Falco comes in to help Krystal and Luigi to battle Raykaza, and Falco reunites with Krystal, much to their joy. Krystal, Luigi and Falco keep traversing and fighting across the lands until they come across Wolf and Link. They all work together to fight their way to the Krazoa palace, where they defeat Meta Ridley, then they eventually regroup with the others. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Military Characters Category:Egotists Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Enforcers Category:Adventurers Category:Damsels Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Heretics Category:In Love Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Loyal Category:Guardians Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martyr Category:Assassin Category:Gunman Category:Nemesis Category:Gadgeteers Category:Altruistic Category:One Man Army Category:Trickster Category:Determinators Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Chaotic Category:Lustful Category:Recurring Category:War Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Hunters Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Rescuers Category:Right Hand Category:Normal Skilled Category:Rogue Category:Survivors